Kage no Tenshi
by Chibi-chan7
Summary: Er... rating for language... Mia's *not* happy when she's sick... ^^V A 'Mia's mysterious past' fic: As Mia's past and duty slowly catches up and collides with her future, the ronins get sucked along into a battle they will lose without help from the Guar


a/n: *cough* Well… my first ever Ronin Warriors ficcy… _ This part is just the prologue and is all dialogue. ^_^v Tell me what you think! Since this is the first time I've ever written for this fandom… -_-  
  
  
  
[kage no tenshi]  
  
  
  
[prologue]  
  
  
  
"We can't just keep watching this world…"  
  
"No. But we can't leave it either, can we?"  
  
"We need to find… Guardians."  
  
"Guardians?"  
  
"There are no Guardians. There never have been."  
  
"Then there must be now!"  
  
"She's right – we really can't keep Watching all the time. There are other things we need to do."  
  
"But where would be find Guardians?"  
  
"We'll just have to create them ourselves."  
  
"We have created everything else, remember?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"They will have to be of special powers..."  
  
"And special virtues."  
  
"Shall they be immortal?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shall they be reborn?"  
  
"…No. Maybe."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"We understand, perfectly."  
  
"That is why we understand and work with each other."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"They'll need many special abilities…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So… the Guardians…"  
  
"Four for Everything and One for the Center."  
  
"Our poor children…"  
  
"To grow up like this…"  
  
"It has to be done."  
  
"Yes. We know."  
  
"But in a way…"  
  
"They are us."  
  
"That is why they're the Guardians."  
  
"Guard well."  
  
"Peace upon you."  
  
"Remember us. Tread softly."  
  
"Féfjra milarid befadril kafé"  
  
*  
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
"You two!" Reprimanding.  
  
"Hai, hai!" Never unrepentant.  
  
"So…"  
  
"Yes. It is time."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So soon…"  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Are you going to tell them?"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"It won't matter later."  
  
"No, it won't, because then they'll know."  
  
"Ready to answer all their stupid questions?"  
  
"Don't joke at a time like this!"  
  
"Then when will be a time to joke?"  
  
"Stop. We have more important things to do."  
  
"Right." Nodding. "We need to take up our positions again, don't we?"  
  
"Of course. This was the reason we were created."  
  
"Born."  
  
"Doesn't matter. We're still here for that reason."  
  
"Don't you just hate fate? Or the Fates in general?"  
  
"Don't get me started."  
  
"We meet again? Later?"  
  
"Yeah. This is just the first meeting. We still have to sort through stuff, don't we?"  
  
"No kidding. We have even gotten around to really discussing them."  
  
"Damn. I don't want to go into that."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Sigh. "This is going to be hard."  
  
"What? Breaking it to them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Protective as hell?"  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"You guys."  
  
"They're not… okay. They are that bad."  
  
Laugh. "I wonder what they'd thing if they really knew…"  
  
"Throw a fit, probably."  
  
"Aw… poor Guardian."  
  
"You guys."  
  
"C'mon. Don't you think it's funny?"  
  
"Well… you are one of the strongest beings in the universe…"  
  
"We're still not getting anything done." Patience.  
  
"Your tapping foot is stopping our mental processes."  
  
"I'm sure it takes less than the tapping of a foot."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"Hold on – we got to get going soon."  
  
"So, everybody, what have we covered?"  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Yup. I'm giving it two weeks at most."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Tell me 'bout it."  
  
"And we also brought up the fact we can't keep it a total secret this time…"  
  
"Well too bad for them. They'll just have to deal with it."  
  
"Will you be coming?"  
  
"Soon. Maybe a week before. I'll be precise by then."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Oh yeah! Don't forget the Dark One."  
  
"God, that name is so overrated."  
  
"That's what he calls himself."  
  
"Probably some huge egotistic bastard."  
  
"They're all bastards. Egotism just goes with the image."  
  
"Not all of them."  
  
"Right – the others are just as dumb as hell."  
  
"The moon's beginning to set…"  
  
"See you, then." Resigned sigh.  
  
"Later." Shrug.  
  
"Ja." Nod.  
  
"Ditto." Smirk.  
  
"Bye bye~!" V-sign.  
  
Chuckling.  
  
"Never change, do you?"  
  
"And neither do you. See ya~" Another V-sign and a smile.  
  
More laughing.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
  
^tbc…^  
  
a/n (again…): Eh… so… what did you think? ^^;;  
  
warning: in later chapter, expect lots of OOC! And there are some OCs… and there will be light shonen ai between two of the OCs! _ *sigh* Constructive criticism always welcomed! … and I think that's it…  
  
Daisuke: Thank the gods.  
  
Shi-Angel: Shush, you. *glare*  
  
Daisuke: Eep! Satoshi~ Shi-Angel's being mean again! P  
  
Shi-Angel: Mou! I am not!  
  
Daisuke: Are, too!  
  
Satoshi:…-_-v R/R, minna. You don't want to listen to those two bicker all day, do you? 


End file.
